


Accident

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Series: Say Nothing Of It [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, wheee we're cruel people to our characterrrssss, with guest appearances from Bossuet's siblings and other relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet's constant misfortune was out in full force, despite the weather. He needed to get home for a few days, and he'd normally just take the metro and a taxi. But both the metro and taxi services, in true French form, were on strike. It was with the utmost reluctance that he told Joly he was going to take the car, and yes he'd call as soon as he arrived, and of course he'd be careful.</p><p>But two hours later it wasn't Bossuet calling Joly's cell phone, but Bossuet's brother Luc, informing Joly that he'd best come to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes there's no reason for our cruelty and we just want to watch our characters suffer.  
> It's Bahorel's fault for his "You be careful, especially you Lesgles!" in our Bahorel/Jehan fic

It was winter. It had snowed, and the roads and pavements were icy. They'd both slipped on the pavements multiple times, but had no injuries more severe than a bruised bum and cold hands which they could easily laugh off.  
   
It wasn't so easy to laugh off the skid of their tires if they braved the car, so generally they avoided it.

Bossuet's constant misfortune was out in full force, despite the weather. He needed to get home for a few days, and he'd normally just take the metro and a taxi. But both the metro and taxi services, in true French form, were on strike. It was with the utmost reluctance that he told Joly he was going to take the car, and yes he'd call as soon as he arrived, and of course he'd be careful.  
  
But two hours later it wasn't Bossuet calling Joly's cell phone, but Bossuet's brother Luc, informing Joly that he'd best come to the hospital.

Joly managed to beg Combeferre for his car - yes, he knew driving at the moment was dangerous, yes he'd be careful, but it was an _emergency_ \- and drove as fast as safely possible. He managed to get to the hospital without incident, and as soon as he arrived he hurried in. He caught sight of Luc and rushed over to him.  
   
"What is it? What's happened, Luc?" He asked, desperately looking up at Bossuet's older brother.

Luc frowned and bit at his lip, scrubbing a hand over his face. "There was... There was an accident. The car hit some black ice and skidded, hit another car. The other driver just broke his arm, but Felicién..." Luc sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the doors to the ICU. "The doctor said he has a concussion, two fractures in his right arm, cracked ribs from hitting the steering wheel, a lot of cuts from the shattered glass and... Joly, they don't know when he's going to wake up."

Joly stared silently for a few moments, his eyes flickering between Luc and the doors behind him as he turned the information over in his head, before he managed to gasp out "They don't..." and pressed a hand to his mouth. He fell back against the wall and slid down it until he was hugging his knees and hiding his face in his arms. He looked up again after a minute, tears welling in his eyes. "They don't know when... but they think he will? O-or..." Joly bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering, not daring to finish his question. The implication was strong enough and hung heavily enough in the air without the words being said.

Luc sighed quietly and bowed his head, tears in his own eyes. "They don't know if he will. We're all praying, and all of us," all of Bossuet's siblings as well as his parents and uncle, "are doing what we can. But he's in a bad place." Luc felt horrible, looking at the man crumpled on the floor. Joly was practically another sibling at this point, as far as Luc was concerned. "You can go see him. If you want to, that is." Luc pursed his lips. Joly looked so small, there on the floor. "Do you need me to call someone for you?" Much as Luc liked Joly, Luc figured one of Joly and Felicién’s friends might be better support.

Joly made a choking sound and gasped into his sleeve for a few minutes. When he finally scrubbed his hands across his face, he took a shuddering breath and nodded. "I... I'm gonna go in and see him. Could you call Combeferre?" Joly rubbed his eyes again. He was close to his fellow medical student, and Combeferre was always rational and calm, and Joly knew he'd need that. He could also relay the information to the rest of the group. Joly pulled out his mobile from his trousers pocket as he stood and held it out to Luc. "His number's in there. Thanks, Luc." Joly clasped his arm for a moment - Luc was, after all, one of Bossuet's brothers, and he was obviously hurting himself - and took a steadying breath before walking into the ICU.

Luc accepted the cellphone, nodding when one of the ICU nurses sent him a questioning look. Sighing tiredly, Luc slipped out of the hospital and fiddled for a moment with Joly's phone before finding Combeferre's number.  
  
"Hello?" The med student picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Combeferre? This is Felicién's brother, Luc. There's... been an accident. With Felicién. And I think Joly could use the support right now." Luc said after a moment's pause.  
  
"I'll be right there." Combeferre hung up.  
  
Twenty minutes later found him hurrying into the hospital, having mass informed the other Amis that something was wrong via text. Luc met him in the emergency room's waiting room, and directed him to where Bossuet's room was in the ICU.  
  
"Joly?" Combeferre asked quietly, standing in the doorway of Bossuet's room and wincing at how still and pale and broken his friend looked lying in the hospital bed.

Joly looked up from where he was sat at Bossuet's bedside, one hand carefully stroking his boyfriend's shoulder, the other tightly clasping Bossuet's good hand. His eyes were red-rimmed and there were fresh tear-tracks on his face, and new tears were still misting his eyes, clinging to his eyelashes. He smoothed his hand across Bossuet's cheek gently, and let go of his hand to cross the room. He hugged Combeferre tightly, twisting his hands into the back of his shirt and pushing his face into the other student's shoulder.  
   
"They don't know if he's going to wake up." He whispered, starting to sob quietly into Combeferre's shoulder. "They don't know. What if he... I can't..." Joly shook his head and gripped tighter to Combeferre.

Combeferre brought his arms up to return the hug, making soft, soothing noises as he rubbed a hand over Joly's back.  
  
"He'll wake up, Joly. He's strong and he has good medical attention. Between his family, the Amis, and you, he's got a lot going for him." Combeferre reassured. "And we're here for you, too." Combeferre squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Don't fall apart, Joly, Bossuet will be worried about you when he wakes up."

Joly nodded wordlessly into Combeferre's shoulder, taking deep breaths to compose himself. He slowly unwound his arms, though he leant against Combeferre for a moment more.  
   
"I'm sorry." He murmured. He sighed and looked back at Bossuet. It was so odd to see him so still, no smile on his face - Bossuet was so lively, so jovial. "Did you tell the others?"

"It's alright. You're under a lot of stress." Combeferre reassured. Of course Joly was upset. Combeferre would be worried if he wasn't. "I texted everyone before I came. I haven't checked to see if anyone responded." Fishing out his cell phone revealed a concerned text from Feuilly, a question about Bossuet's condition from Enjolras, and inquiry about how Joly was holding up from Bahorel. "They're all worried."

Joly nodded. "We all are." He murmured. He walked back over to the seat and took Bossuet's hand again as he sat.

"He'll be fine. And then you'll have to help him with everything while his arm heals." Combeferre said with a weak attempt at a smile.

"I'm used to that." Joly managed a quiet chuckle. "He spends half his life with broken bones. You know he's ambidextrous? He was left-handed, then he broke his wrist." Joly smiled fondly.

"I forgot that you've known each other so long." Combeferre regarded Bossuet's still form and chuckled mildly. "I can believe it. I'll take a guess here and say he's probably good with crutches too?"

"Oh yeah. Regular pro on crutches." Joly smiled. He brushed a careful hand across Bossuet's forehead. "He always jokes about it."

"That's good. Didn't we just have a lecture on how positive attitude helps patients?" Combeferre fiddled idly with his phone. "Joly, will you be alright by yourself?" Combeferre knew that, were it him, he wouldn't want to be alone.

Joly sighed. "I don't know." He said. "Usually he'd be with me, but..." Joly chewed lightly on his lip. He didn't want to be alone - he didn't like being alone, one of the reasons he and Bossuet seemed attached at the hip. He said as much with a small shake of his head. "I don't _want_ to be by myself."

"Any of us you'd prefer staying with?" He asked gently. Any of the Amis would be willing to make room and let Joly stay with them. It was just a matter of whom. "Or I could ask Courfeyrac to arrange for movie night to be tonight." Movie night was usually weekends, but Combeferre had a feeling that an impromptu 'cuddle puddle' wouldn't be argued against.

Joly laughed quietly. "You know, movie night might not be such a bad idea." He murmured, though he looked slightly conflicted and squeezed Bossuet's hand.

"His family will probably stay in shifts with him." Combeferre gently reassured. "I'll be right back."

Combeferre slipped from the room and hit his speed dial for Courfeyrac, holding the phone to his ear.

Joly nodded, looking over briefly at Combeferre.  
   
"Hey 'Ferre." Courfeyrac answered after a couple of rings. "You got news? How're Bossuet and Joly?"

"Bossuet... He's in a coma. And the doctors don't know if he's going to wake up." Combeferre admitted after a moment, a sad note to his voice. "Do you think you could get everything together for a movie night? Joly doesn't want to be alone right now."

"Oh man." Courfeyrac murmured. "Sure, sure, you give me half an hour I'll have movies and popcorn all ready, we'll have everyone over, dog-pile and cuddle the shit out of Joly."

"Great, I think he could really use it." Combeferre paused a moment and sighed. "If you want to tell everyone about Bossuet ahead of time, go ahead. Otherwise I'll tell them when we get there-I don't think it'd be good for Joly to say it himself."

"I'll tell them when they get here. You take care of Joly, I'll take care of everyone else." Courfeyrac assured. "Like I said, give me about half an hour, I'll have everything ready."

"It'll probably take me that long to get him to leave and for us to get there. Thanks, Courf. I'll see you soon." Combeferre ended the call and went back into the room, placing a gentle hand on Joly's shoulder. "Courf said he needs half an hour to get everything together."

Joly nodded and bit again at this lip. "I hope no-one had plans." He murmured. He'd returned to his earlier position, gently arcing his thumb over Bossuet's shoulder with the hand not holding Bossuet's.

Combeferre laughed lightly. "We all live in each other's back pockets, Joly. They won't mind." He reassured, looking up at a knock on the door frame.  
  
"Joly, don't worry about leaving. We're all going to take turns sitting with him, and you'll be the first to know when he wakes up." Luc said from the doorway, smiling gently. "But you should get some rest, something to eat."

Joly nodded, pushing a hand back through his tight curls. "I know, I just..." He trailed off with a weak smile.

Luc nodded in understanding. "I know you're worried. But you need to take care of yourself until Felicién wakes up. He worries about you."

"I know." Joly murmured. He sighed and stood up, pressing a gentle kiss to Bossuet's cheek and briefly clasping his hand between both of his own before turning to Combeferre. "Shall we go?" He asked, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand.

“Yes. I got a ride over here with an intern dorming on the floor above us. Do you want me to drive?" Combeferre asked, smiling at Luc as he clapped Joly lightly on the shoulder and took the seat next to Bossuet's bed. Joly nodded, giving a quiet farewell to Luc as they left.

Twenty minutes later found Combeferre pushing open the door to their waiting friends, along with pizza and soda (and Combeferre suspected that wasn't water Bahorel was drinking).

"Joly! Combeferre!" Courfeyrac crowed, throwing himself over both of their shoulders, kissing Combeferre's cheek and Joly's temple. "Told you I'd have everything ready, you just gotta pick the film."  
   
"Thank you, Courfeyrac." Joly murmured with a small smile. Courfeyrac just grinned and ruffled his hair.

"No problem, _Jolllly_." he assured, then pulled the two into the middle of the living room and yelled "CUDDLEPUDDLE!"

'You're incorrigible." Combeferre sighed fondly, but none the less settled himself on the floor.

"Aah you love me." Courfeyrac grinned.

"Hey Joly." Feuilly scooted over to his friend, placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want to watch?" Enjolras looked up from the notes he was going over to obligingly push the box of movies toward Joly, none of his usual irritation with movie night evident.

"Feel up to putting anything in your stomach?" Bahorel made a gesture with his drink- and, yes, it was rum and coke- before passing a plate with a slice of pizza to Combeferre.

Joly smiled at Feuilly, accepting a slice of pizza from Bahorel and letting the rest of his friends crowd around him. Jehan squeezed in between him and Courfeyrac, leaning into his side and resting his head on his shoulder. The med student picked out a film and passed it forward to where Grantaire was waiting to insert the disc into the player and settled back, feeling comforted at the warm presence of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossuet had yet to show any signs of waking. The Amis had fallen into a routine where there was always someone keeping Joly company, and usually someone popping by the hospital or giving the Lesgles’ a ring to ask if there was any change. 
> 
> It was approaching a month when Combeferre's cell phone rang one day. He

Bossuet had yet to show any signs of waking. The Amis had fallen into a routine where there was always someone keeping Joly company, and usually someone popping by the hospital or giving the Lesgles’ a ring to ask if there was any change. The subdued behaviour was a noticeable contrast to the normal behaviour of the group, so any number of students from their classes wondered if the group was alright.

It was most obviously hard on Joly, as was to be expected - the usually cheerful med student was more and more anxious as the days and weeks passed, sometimes spending evenings or whole days curled tightly into himself, alternately crying and staying in a silent, tense ball. Even Courfeyrac's ever-bright smile was wearing thin as time passed and there were no changes. Still, everyone attempted to keep strong and supportive, no matter how hard it became.

It was approaching a month when Combeferre's cell phone rang one day. He picked up, muttering an absent hello.  
  
"He woke up! It was just a few minutes, but he was up!" Bossuet's nephew Jean-Jaques, normally snarky and collected, crowed.  
  
"Joly! He woke up!" Combeferre dropped the phone.

There were loud footsteps as Joly barrelled in from the kitchen.  
   
"He did?" He asked, breathless, wide-eyed and hopeful. "He woke up? He'll be alright?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine!" Combeferre laughed, smiling in relief.

Joly made a loud joyous noise and threw himself at Combeferre, laughing and hugging him tightly about the neck.  
   
"He's going to be okay. Oh, he's going to be okay!" Joly was practically sobbing from joy. He pulled away from Combeferre to look up with the bright grin that had been missing from his face for so long. "Can we go and see him? I know he'll be asleep again, but I want to be there next time he wakes up."

Combeferre returned the hug, nodding quickly. "Yes, of course we can." He said, shooting off a quick text to Jehan saying that Bossuet had woken up and he and Joly were going to the hospital to see him. "Shoes, Joly."

"Fuck shoes." Joly laughed, but shoved his feet into them anyway, tying his laces quickly.

 

Jehan replied to the text with a very happy, excited exclamation, promising to pass the news on.

Combeferre herded Joly out with a smile. The trip was as quick as Combeferre could manage without speeding. Joly sent a text ahead of them to tell the members of Bossuet's family that they were coming.

 

When they arrived at Bossuet's ICU room, he spotted Jean-Jaques outside and grinned at him.

"Well go in. He was asking for you when he was up." Jean-Jaques huffed, folding his arms and giving Combeferre and Joly a look that plainly said for them to go in. Joly laughed and nodded, pushing open the door and entering the room. He took the seat beside the bed, grasping onto Bossuet's hand again. Combeferre followed, taking the seat against the wall.   
  
After about half an hour, Bossuet's eyes opened and he blinked blearily. "Joly?"

Joly grinned widely and leaned forward so he was easily within Bossuet's sight.  
   
"Hello, love." he murmured, brushing his hand against Bossuet's jaw. "You had us worried for a while there."

Bossuet lifted a shaky hand to brush his knuckles over Joly's cheek. "Sorry. You know how clumsy I am."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." Joly whispered, catching Bossuet's hand and keeping it pressed to his cheek. He turned his head for a moment to press a kiss to the palm. "Oh, I missed you love, we all did, everyone will be so happy to hear you're awake. None so happy as me, but happy nonetheless."

"I'm really sorry, Joly. I didn't mean to worry you." Bossuet gently rubbed his thumb against Joly's cheek. He hummed gently, closing his eyes. "Love you."

"It's alright, it's alright." Joly assured. He pressed his forehead against Bossuet's for a moment. "I love you too."

Bossuet yawned and opened one sleepy eye. "I'll be home before you know it."

"I know you will." Joly smiled. "Now, you rest."

"Kay." Bossuet nodded, closing his eyes and quickly dozing off.  
  
"We told you he'd be alright." Combeferre said quietly, perhaps a bit fondly, from the chair against the wall.

Joly smiled softly over his shoulder. "I know. But you know me; always a worrier. Bossuet will keep breaking bones and slipping on thin air, and I'll keep worrying over him."

"At least he's lucky enough to have you looking out for him." Combeferre pointed out. There was no one better for a walking accident like Bossuet than someone like Joly.

Joly laughed. "I suppose. Though, he looks out for me as much as I look out for him." Perhaps Joly was always there to pick Bossuet from his innumerable accidents, but he couldn't do without Bossuet there to calm and steady and balance him. "We're both lucky to have eachother I guess."

"Well there you go." Combeferre could honestly say he didn't know any other couples that so perfectly balanced each other as Joly and Bossuet. It was hard to really think of one without the other.

Joly smiled. After a few moments he spoke up again. "I think I'll stay until he next wakes up, so I don't just disappear with no warning. Are you alright with waiting, or do you want to go? I can probably get myself back fine if you do."

"I can stay for a bit, but we have class in an hour. Do you want me to go and take notes for both of us, if he's not up by then?" Combeferre responded after checking the time.

"If you wouldn't mind." Joly nodded.

"Of course not. I'll take care of it." Combeferre agreed with a nod.

"Thank you, Combeferre." Joly smiled. "For everything, you know."

"It's what friends are for." Combeferre responded.

~~::.::~~

The day that Bossuet is released from the hospital sees Courfeyrac throwing a celebratory movie-sleepover night, and Joly driving - still borrowing Combeferre's car when he requires it, since obviously he and Bossuet need to buy a new one - to the hospital to collect him.

Bossuet has finally finished signing the various release forms and listening yet again to instructions regarding his recovery and when he needs to be back to have his casts off. Joly arrives, smiling brightly as usual.  
   
"You all ready? Forms filled out?" He asks.

Bossuet smiles and nods. "Have my painkillers and everything. We can go." He reaches out and draws Joly in to him.

Joly stands on his toes for a moment to press a kiss to Bossuet's cheek, before looping his arm around his waist and walking with him out to the car. "Everyone's excited to see you up and about out of the hospital. They've all missed you."

"Now that I'm awake I've missed them too.' Bossuet said with a small smile, giving Joly a dopey, lovestruck look.

Joly grinned back at him, helping him into the passenger seat and sending a quick text ahead to tell the others they were on their way.

 

When they arrived they were promptly engulfed by Courfeyrac, who hugged them both enthusiastically - but carefully, in Bossuet's case - and seemed about to tear his face in half, he was grinning so widely.

 

"Never before have I been more happy to see your dumb face, big guy." He laughed.

"You have the dumb face." Bossuet retorted with a smile, returning Courfeyrac's hug. "But it's nice to see you too."

Courfeyrac stuck out his tongue before playfully ruffling Joly's hair and shooing them inside. Joly had himself latched onto Bossuet's good arm, pressing his face into Bossuet's shoulder. Bossuet seemed more than happy to have Joly clinging to his arm, the look he gave his boyfriend fond as he limped inside, smile spreading at his friend's eager greetings.

Once everyone had enthusiastically greeted the two, Jehan managed to shoo them all back to their seats.

 

"Give them some space!" He said, smiling. He looked over at Joly and Bossuet. "There's popcorn in the kitchen. You guys go get it; we'll put the film on."

 

"Thanks." Joly nodded, tugging Bossuet through to the kitchen while Jehan called for the others to start picking films.

Bossuet was chuckling as he heard an argument breaking out regarding movie choices. He trailed Joly complacently enough, the familiarity of everything nice after so long in the hospital. Joly leant up to carefully wrap his arms around Bossuet's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"It's good to have you back." He murmured.

Bossuet returned the kiss readily, smiling. "Good to be back."

"I can't wait to get home." Joly said. "It's great to see everyone, but you know... it'll be nice to spend some time alone." Once Bossuet had woken up, his family had been constantly flooding in and out to see him. It was understandable, but had meant they hadn't had much time together without there being a lot of other people around.

Bossuet nodded. "I've missed you. I really just want to lay down with you at home. Not that I haven't missed everyone else, but..." Bossuet shrugged. He loved his friends and family, honestly, but he really wanted time alone with his boyfriend.

"Well, if we at least stick through the movie, we could probably beg out of the sleepover. I doubt they'd begrudge us that." Joly nodded, understanding the feeling. "Then we can spend the rest of the evening alone."

"I think they'd let us have that." Bossuet smiled. "Let's get the popcorn and get back out there."

Joly laughed, pressing one more quick kiss to Bossuet's lips before he grabbed the popcorn and they returned to the front room.  
   
"They return!" Courfeyrac crowed, tipping his head backwards over the sofa to grin at them upside-down.

"We got lost." Bossuet said with a smile.  
  
"Your luck strikes again." Feuilly quipped.

"It's not all bad." Joly smiled.  
   
"Yes, yes, now come, sit down!" Courfeyrac urged.

"Coming, we're coming." Bossuet slowly limped across the room to his friends, arm still around Joly, and struggled a moment before managing to sit with his friends. Joly wrapped his arm tightly around Bossuet's waist to balance him and help him lower himself onto the sofa, before he sat down himself and curled into his side. Courfeyrac smiled over at them, and hit play on the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayy happy boyfriend reunioonnn  
> Seriously you can't just split these two up they're the most co-dependent bastards
> 
> Courfeyrac's response to everything is cuddlepuddles and movie-sleepover nights
> 
> With me as Joly, Jehan and Courfeyrac and Tilt as Bossuet, Combeferre, Jean-Jaques, Luc and Feuilly


End file.
